


tenderly

by bwee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwee/pseuds/bwee
Summary: basically just a dump of soonhoon drabbles that i can't finish because my brain won't let me write fluff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> none of this is edited but what else is new

“First of all,” Jihoon says, shoving an onion ring in his mouth “fuck you. I'm not a princess by any means. I'm manly and handsome and, if we're speaking strictly in fairy tale au's, a dashing prince.”

“No one's doubting your masculinity here, I promise,” Soonyoung assures him. Jihoon shoots him a side-eye. “Look I'm just saying, you're my precious little princess and I'm your knight in shining armor and we're going to live happily ever after.”

“Soonyoung, I love you, but I'm going to have to kick your ass now,” Jihoon's arms are pinned to the couch before he gets the chance to punch his boyfriend right in his handsome face. Soonyoung's surprisingly strong for someone who resembles a noodle so heavily. Jihoon tries his best not to lessen his glare as Soonyoung begins to pepper his face in little kisses. “I'm no princess and you aren't a knight, you jackass. You have nothing to save me from,” he wriggles under Soonyoung, trying to get free. Soonyoung lets out a hum of disapproval.

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung stretches his name into a whine. The pout on his lips makes Jihoon roll his eyes. “You don't want us to live happily ever after?”

“We can't both be princes and live happily ever after?” Jihoon grimaces when Soonyoung shakes his head. He leans up to kiss him. “You're ridiculous,” Jihoon sighs. Soonyoung giggles and connects their lips once again.

“And you love me,” Soonyoung kisses Jihoon's nose. Jihoon hums in agreement.

“And I love you.”

“And you'll be my precious princess if it makes me happy, right?” Jihoon shoves his boyfriend off of him. Soonyoung rolls onto his back on the floor. “That wasn't very nice.”

“Not very princess like, huh?” Jihoon smirks. He gets up off the couch, picking up the garbage from their take-out and placing it in the garbage on his way to the bedroom. “Turn off the tv and come to bed. You might be an idiot but you're my idiot and I won't be denied cuddles.


	2. Chapter 2

Jihoon stared up at the ceiling as he waited for his call to go through. When the ringing finally cut there was some shuffling before he heard the low “hello?” he had been waiting for. He closed his eyes and smiled.

“Soonyoung,” he said with a stern voice. “I need you to come to the studio right now. It's urgent.”

“Jihoon?” Soonyoung mumbled sleepily. Jihoon could picture him pouting, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. “Is everything okay? I was sleeping you know.”

“Yeah, I figured. Just get here, will you?” Soonyoung sighed on the other end of the line and Jihoon heard the beep signifying the end of their call.

(scene missing)

“So, why exactly did you pull me from my slumber oh mighty Lee Jihoon?” Soonyoung smiles down at him. Jihoon wraps his arms around Soonyoung's torso, burying his face in his chest.

“Actually,” Jihoon laughed “I just missed you.” Soonyoung hit him playfully.

“Dude! We were just together like. I don't know, a few hours ago. You're ridiculous,” Soonyoung giggles and places a kiss on top of Jihoon's head. Jihoon hums in agreement, he knows he's being clingy and a little ridiculous.

“Sorry I woke you up.”

“Nah,” Soonyoung licks his lips. “I was having a nightmare anyway.”

Jihoon looks up at his boyfriend, brows knitted in a frown. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Soonyoung shakes his head and squeezes Jihoon tight.

“Nothing to be scared of now, is there?”

“No,” Jihoon whispers. “No, I've got you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonhoon after dance practice, sweaty + chests heaving probably. either very far pre-debut or a non-idol au

“You write songs?” Soonyoung asks, passing the water bottle to Jihoon. Jihoon gulps down half the bottle and shrugs before passing it back.

“Yeah. Well I mean… Sorta.” Jihoon chews on his bottom lip. “I _try_ to write songs. They’re mediocre at best, really.” Soonyoung smiles down at him, watches the way his hands twist in his oversized tank top.

“Hey,” he nudges Jihoon with his shoulder, making him look up. “Maybe one day we’ll be in here dancing to one of your songs.” Jihoon chuckles and rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, maybe…” he looks away, but Soonyoung doesn’t fail to notice the red tint on his cheeks.


End file.
